<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Everything I Never Knew I Needed by IronDadStan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457948">She's Everything I Never Knew I Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan'>IronDadStan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remind You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Edwin Jarvis - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Family Heirlooms, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Mentioned Joseph Rogers, Mentioned Sarah Rogers, Nick Fury Knows All, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Parent Nick Fury, Parents, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet Steve Rogers, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, prepared Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The radio softly played in the background, filling the quiet car ride with the soothing sounds of Dean Martin’s voice. </p>
<p>“There’s no need for formalities with me son, you may ask me now,” Edwin said, turning the radio off.<br/>“I was thinking we would grab a early lunch and then--.”<br/>“Captain, the nerves are radiating off you like a June bride." Steve chuckled and smiled at the gray haired man. “So, you may ask me now, and then take me to see my daughter please.”<br/>“Mr. Jarvis, I would like to ask you for your permission to marry Toni.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, minor Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remind You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Everything I Never Knew I Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh the fluff is real, some Steve!Feels! But it's all sweet, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve held his StarkPhone to his ear, looking around the living room, making sure Toni wasn’t anywhere around.</span>
  <span>He had JARVIS keeping her in the lab and was supposed to alert him if she went anywhere. </span>
  <span>Steve needed to make this phone call in secret. And Toni Stark loves knowing secrets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” He heard the crisp British accent on the receiving line of the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Jarvis? It’s Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes. How can I help you, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, how would you like to make a surprise visit to New York?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be delightful. May I ask the reason for this visit, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Toni was right. You do know when somethings up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all, it is my job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you a question...and I would prefer to ask you in person, and well, Toni would love to see you. She’s always telling me, three times a year is never enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I see...How is this coming Monday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took a deep breath and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, sir. Monday is great. I’ll send the private jet and be there to get you from the airfield. Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are going to ask me what I think you are, son...You may call me Edwin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Edwin, I’ll see you on Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Till then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Steve hung up the phone, and he let go of the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was gonna do this. He was going tomorrow to ask Fury and then 4 days later, he would pick up Mr. Jarvis and ask again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was gonna do this right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he just had to keep the secret from Toni, and Toni always knew when he was keeping secrets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had told the team his plan, including AI - JARVIS, and that AI swore to have his back. He also wanted everything perfect for his creator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck asking Fury tomorrow. Fuck that - he was going now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J, tell Tones I’m heading to SHIELD. I’ve got a meeting with Fury.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Captain. Boss said to enjoy your meeting and to call her if you need any help with her godfather.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fond smile grew on his face at the thought of Toni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her, she’s always my first call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boss said: ‘He’s mine too.’ Although, I don’t suppose she wanted me to share that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best J.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enjoy your meeting with Director Fury, Captain.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Steve left for SHIELD, to ask one of the most important men in Toni’s life for her hand in marriage.</span>
</p>
<p>********</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve made his way into the facility, greeting people as he made his way to Fury’s office. </span>
  <span>He stumbled to a halt at Fury’s personal assistant’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he probably had a full schedule. What if Fury didn’t have time for this? </span>
  <span>A tall, African-American man, with a big beard, and a shaved head, smiled at Steve.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Captain Rogers, how can I help you today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Miles?’ Steve asked, looking at his nameplate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” he replied with a small grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Miles, I was hoping to talk to Fury for 5 minutes. It’s pretty important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go check with Director Fury, please make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Miles walked down the hallway to Fury’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked around the room, sticking his hands into his pockets. Two black leather couches and a black vase of yellow lilies that rested on a white glass coffee table served as the waiting area for Fury's office.  </span>
  <span>Steve also noticed a kitchen nook in the far right side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain?” </span>
  <span>Steve turned around to face Miles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Fury will see you now.” Miles led him down the hallway to see Fury, and once they were there, Miles opened the door and gave Steve a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stepped into the office of his soon to be father in law and took it in-- deep mahogany  furniture, with wall to wall windows, very Nick Fury. </span>
  <span>The one eyed director had his feet propped up on the desk, as he was running a black handled knife between his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rogers,” Fury said, not looking up from the knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fury.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edwin called me, so I figured I would be your next stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? He did?” Steve asked, bringing his hands together in front of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nervous isn’t a good look for you, Steven. Take a seat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d prefer to--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.”  </span>
  <span>Immediately, Steve took a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if I say ‘yes or no’, because you’re almost as stubborn as my goddaughter. And you would just ask her anyways...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I--."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why I like you, Rogers. You fight for her, you love her. Broken pieces and all. You two are perfect for each other. Different sides of the same coin.” </span>
  <span>Steve gave him a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…?” Fury said, dropping the knife to the dark mahogany desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Steve questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna ask me for my goddaughter's hand in marriage or not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” And with that Steve stood to his feet, and locked his hands together behind his back. “Nick, may I have your permission for Toni’s hand in marriage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I hope she says no,” Fury said, with a smile that was gone in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Steve turned to leave the older man's office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will kill you if you hurt her.” He heard, making him stop in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may know this, but she likes antiques. Especially things from your era. Now, get the fuck out of my office, Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Steve made his way out to his bike, his hand fumbling with the box in his pocket that held his mother's engagement ring. </span>
  <span>He hoped Toni would love it, it wasn’t much, but it was a Rogers family heirloom and he hoped she would.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping a secret from Toni Stark was the hardest thing in the world. Steve would take fighting Hydra minions over this anyday. </span>
  <span>So, by the time Monday rolled around, Steve was bursting at the seams. </span>
  <span>He had been laying in bed with Toni, watching TV as the genius slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni?” Steve whispered, placing a kiss to the smaller genius’s forehead, as she slept on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sleepy," she mumbled into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s time to get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, baby. I’ll make you pancakes before I leave.” The genius rolled off Steve with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want blueberry ones.” Toni pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any kind you want, angel.” He stole a kiss off the sleepy Toni’s lips and went to take a shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had a big day ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing today?” Toni hollered, with a mouth full of pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve made her pancakes as soon as he got out of the shower. He couldn’t even get dressed because he had a hungry, whining genius to feed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go visit my ma and pa’s grave today,” Steve said, pulling his white shirt over his head as he walked back into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...Do you want company?” Toni asked softly, looking up from her plate of pancakes that rested on the blood red comforter. Steve could see how uneasy she was with the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not today, but thank you. Maybe another time though, doll. I would really like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiled, showing Steve the chewed up blueberry pancakes in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so gross, why do I love you so much?” Steve said laughing, crawling on top of his soon to be fiancé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m gross, and I’m really good at blowjobs," Toni stated with a shrug and a straight face. Steve shook his head laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect for me. You know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just comes natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just kiss me, you fool.” And with that Steve sealed a kiss to Toni, tasting the syrup that coated her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a lazy 30 minute make out session, Steve remembered he had plans today, that he could not mess up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be home around 1, so wait to eat lunch because I’m gonna fix you up a delicious meal," Steve said, resting his arms over the head of the smaller woman, hovering his body above hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could just stay here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lips are gonna be the death of me, Toni Stark.” He placed another kiss onto the lips he loved oh so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it’ll be a fun death.” Toni winked and grabbed the belt of Steve’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” He said swatting the genius’s hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whyyyy? We just talked about the amazing blowjobs I give you. Ya know one of the biggest reasons you love me?” Steve ran his hand through Toni’s spiky brown, bed head and flipped over onto his back, pulling the genius down onto his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not even on the list of reasons why I love you right?” He whispered and watched the smaller woman’s eyes grow glassy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? Because I love reminding you. Really, I could write a book on it. Call it ‘Reasons I Love Toni Stark’--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, gosh. Please don’t.” Toni said, kissing the words right off his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I think it could be a ‘New York Time’s Best Seller,’ Really! I can see it now--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Toni muttered, locking her lips with the supersoldiers, finally muting the Captain’s rant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn’t end up leaving his and Toni’s bed for another hour after that, those brown eyes of hers could make Steve do just about anything. Don’t even get him started on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve arrived at the cemetery about 30 minutes behind schedule, but it would all work out because Steve had planned for a Toni distraction. He always did because he never knew what Toni Stark had up her sleeve. Steve pulled his jacket tighter around his collar, feeling the brisk wind that was a New York City classic. </span>
  <span>He navigated around the cemetery making his way to his parent’s grave site just like he does each time he visited them every two weeks. This was just another comfortable visit for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Steve came up on their graves, he knelt down brushing his hand over the cold stone top, like he always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma, Pa. My visit is a little different today...” and with that he sat with his back resting in between the headstones, talking to his parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you guys know about Toni. I only talk about her every time I’m here... Pa, you’d love her. You two would fret the hell outta each other. And Toni… I think Toni would be the bridge that would fill that gap between you and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And ma! Gosh, ma. Toni’s everything you always told me I’d have. She’s everything I never knew I needed. You told me she’d be the thing I never expected, that she would go against the grain, and that’s so Toni.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma, Toni’s perfect… She’s so stubborn, she never stops talking, she never sleeps or sleeps too much. There’s no in between with her... And all of the annoying things she does, Ma, it makes me love her more..” Steve wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled down at his ma’s headstone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna marry her. That’s what I’m here to tell you... She’s gonna be your daughter. I know you were so excited for me to get married one day, so you could have a daughter... Now, you do. You have Tones…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you two would get in so much trouble together.” Steve shook his head, as a small chuckle left his lips. Steve turned his head to face his fathers headstone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pa, you’d try and flirt her socks right off, and she’d do this same to you. Toni’s everything I never knew I wanted. I only wish she could meet you two.. But, she always asks about you guys. What you were like as parents, what your marriage was like. You guys and the Jarvis’s are the only good relationship Toni knows of…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh, Pa, you’d have killed Howard Stark if you knew what he did. I wanna strangle that mother fucker.” ‘You watch your language Steven Rogers!’ he heard his ma’s voice in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Ma, Toni cusses like a sailor. I picked it up from her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve patted the headstone and stood to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna bring her back here, and have her meet you guys, one day. She’s been asking me for a while now, but I think I’m ready now. I love you guys. Wish me luck.” Steve laid his hand on his fathers grave and softly smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, Pa, I get it now. Why, you were so protective and possessive over Ma. Like you always told me: ‘A good man will do anything for his woman, especially a Rogers.’ Now, now I finally understand it...” </span>
  <span>And with that, Steve made his way out of the cemetery, continuing to check things off his list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had one quick stop to make before he picked Edwin Jarvis up from the airport. </span>
  <span>Steve pulled into the cemetery the Stark’s were buried in, and made his way to Howard’s headstone. </span>
  <span>He kneeled over Howard’s grave and shook his head, a taste of disgust filling his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had the power to make or break her. The power to raise her to know just how amazing she is, just how valuable she is,  just how worth it she is.. And you fucked all of that up. You chose to break her... </span>
  <span>Howard, I’m marrying your daughter, and one day, Toni and I are gonna have a daughter --.” Steve stood to his feet and sneered at the grave before him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna celebrate everything my little girl does.” His sneer turning into a genuine smile, thinking of a miniature Steve and Toni mixture running around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be the father, and the man you never were. So, I would say I hope you’re rotting in hell, but honestly hell is too good for you. You have an amazing daughter, and you were too insecure to even see that and you missed out. Big time…” </span>
  <span>And with that Steve turned away, walking away from the grave of Howard Stark, not looking back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stood on the tarmac, leaning against his car, watching the Stark Industries private jet taxi to it’s ‘parking spot’. He couldn’t help the jitters as he waited for Edwin Jarvis to step off the plane. </span>
  <span>Steve had met the man before, once or twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, never longer than a 15 minute conversation. Toni was always dragging him off somewhere. Of course, the older man never minded; there wasn’t anything Edwin Jarvis wouldn’t do to put a smile on his daughters face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Steve was being honest, Edwin Jarvis scared him more than Fury. He was the man that knew Toni best in this world. From the moment she was born, he’s been there. </span>
  <span>Toni is his daughter in every way but DNA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s thoughts came to a halt when he saw the older man walking his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Rogers.” Came the crisp british accent everyone in the tower had grown fond of thanks to AI JARVIS. Steve was always amazed at how identical the two actually were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call me Steve.” He grabbed the older man's bags and loaded them in the back of his car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, thank you, Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got into the car, neither of them spoke. A hint of awkwardness tinted the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Antonia know about my arrival?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir, she does not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well done, Steven. Antonia is not an easy one to keep a secret from. A very nosy lady that one is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That she is, sir... that she is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the radio softly played in the background, filling the quiet car ride with the soothing sounds of Dean Martin’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need for formalities with me son, you may ask me now,” Edwin said, turning the radio off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking we would grab a early lunch and then--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, the nerves are radiating off you like a June bride." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled and smiled at the gray haired man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you may ask me now, and then take me to see my daughter please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Jarvis, I would like to ask you for your permission to marry Toni.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the end Captain, it is up to Antonia. But, if my word really means that much to the both of you. Then yes, you have my blessing and many more.” Steve smiled and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean more to Toni than anyone else in this world, and that makes you a very important person to me, sir.” The older man smiled, and turned to look out the window at the building that made up New York City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you to say Captain. But, I must say…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve drew a sharp breath, preparing himself for the ‘shovel talk.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be an old man, but if you ever hurt my Antonia. You will wish you stayed frozen in that ice. Do we understand each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly, sir, perfectly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a beat or two of silence passed by, Steve spoke:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AI JARVIS?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Captain Rogers?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>came from his car speakers, causing Edwin to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please alert the genius of mine that I will arrive at the tower in 15 minutes and for her to be dressed and ready for my surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happily, Captain, and may I say; welcome home, Mr. Jarvis.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, it is good to be home..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Steve and Edwin arrived on the penthouse floor, they stepped out of the elevator, Steve turned to Edwin placing his finger to his lips. Edwin softly smiled and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonessss?” Steve hollered </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven Grant Rogers, you told me one aclock! It’s 12:30, I had 30 more miu--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s rant came to a halt as she rounded the corner into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed in a pair of black, high waisted jeans with a black tee shirt tucked into them. Her lips bright red, short brown hair awry, and one shoe on, her mouth dropped as she saw Edwin Jarvis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Edwin couldn't help but chuckle taken in the sight of their frozen genius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis?” She said softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Antonia.” Jarvis spoke, his tone gentle and calm. A tone he only used with Toni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni quickly turned to Steve and then back to Jarvis. Her head whipping back and forth between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis is here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That he is, doll.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.. This is what you’ve been hiding for the past 4 days?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please don’t be mad. I wanted--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was cut off, mid sentence as his arms were suddenly filled with Toni Stark. She kissed him, jumping up, wrapping her legs around the bigger man’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Are. The. Love. Of. My. Life,” Toni said, between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gripped his soon to be fiancé tighter as she hugged his neck. He heard a quiet sniffle buried in his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he loved making Toni smile. There was nothing better than rendering his genius speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As sweet as this is, I would prefer to hug my daughter.” They heard Jarvis say, pulling them from their embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J!” Toni screamed, fumbling out of Steve’s arms and into the arms of the older man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, Miss Stark. I am an old and brittle man.” And with that, Edwin placed a kiss to Toni’s head as he embraced his daughter in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled, watching the scene in front of him unfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he couldn’t wait to make this woman happy for the rest of his days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! J! I have so much to tell you! I made a new robot, his name is H.O.M.E.R, his job is strictly to vacuum! Hardwood floors, carpets, area rugs! Everything!” Edwin chuckled as the genius mindlessly, pulled him over to the couch continuing to fill the older man in on her new inventions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Pepper wants us to mass produce them for Stark Industries, but I haven’t decided. I like having him to myself, let the rest of the world have the garbage Shark and Irobot ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never fail to amaze me, Antonia. I would love to meet your new creation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni jumped up from the couch, with a grin, spanning from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, sweet one. We have two weeks together,” Jarvis said, grabbing her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni nodded her head and sat back down, crossing her legs under herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, sit, join us, Captain.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’ll go and get lunch started. You two need time to catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven, sit," Jarvis said, pointing to the empty cushion beside Toni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Steven, sit,” Toni said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about lunch? Who’s gonna feed you Toni?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took a seat beside Toni and pulled the smaller genius into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know just the person. Hey, JARVIS!” Toni hollered, making Steve and Edwin roll their eyes at the sudden yell that came from Toni’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, boss?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They heard the ever reliant AI. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be a good son, and order mama some Italian food. Get Stevie and I our regulars.. And get J the eggplant parm; he likes vegetables.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right away, miss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Edwin fondly shook his head at Toni’s antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has she always been this chaotic?” Steve asked, receiving a soft smack to the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since birth, Steven, since birth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t tell all my secrets, J!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, Antonia, there is nothing I could say that would make this man love you less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might be right about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is.” and with that Steve placed a kiss to her lips,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough with the romance, Antonia. Tell me more about this little HOMER fellow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Toni dove into H.O.M.E.R.'s code and creating him at 3am in the lab with Steve after he had mentioned wanting a Roomba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of their afternoon with a little Italian food, sharing embarrassing adventures of Toni and Steve, and just enjoying the comfortable company that was Edwin Jarvis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had just finished up dinner, the team and Fury included, when it hit Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could do what he intended, take Toni out to her favorite restaurant and propose like he had planned. But the more he thought about it, the more Steve realized, nothing was better than this moment right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounded by their family. </span>
  <span>This was the perfect moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took a deep breath and his eye caught a picture of his mom and dad that Toni had gifted him years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The picture sat resting on one of the side tables in the living room. Toni had said this was Steve’s home and she wanted it to feel like it, so the living room on the penthouse floor was filled with pictures of the team, and their families. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just another thing to add to the list of reasons why Steve loves Toni Stark. </span>
  <span>He really should write that book one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled at the picture of his parents and turned to the sofa where Toni sat between her two father figures, and was laughing at something Clint had said. He willed his nerves away and walked over to his genius.  </span>
  <span>Toni raised an eyebrow at the soldier as he stuck his hand out for her to grab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Capsicle?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just come here,” Steve said with a smile. The room went quiet, watching Steve pull Toni off the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you being so weird?” Toni asked with a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took a deep breath, swallowing down the butterflies. </span>
  <span>He shook his head with a chuckle and stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the comfort of the red velvet ring box in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven?” Toni asked softly, a worried look settling on her face. “You’re kinda freaking me out here.. Babe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve dropped to one knee, making everyone in the room let out a gasp. </span>
  <span>He took Toni's hand into his and felt a tear fall down his cheek, as he looked up at the love of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“St...Steven. What...What are you doing?” </span>
  <span>He pulled the velvet ring box out of his pocket, resting it in the center of his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve...” Toni cried in disbelief, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antonia Carbonell Stark. You.. You are the most stubborn, loud, most annoying woman I’ve ever met.” Toni chuckled as the tears finally fell down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And even though you can piss me off like no one else can, I couldn’t dream of a more perfect woman for me. Toni, you have the biggest heart, the brightest mind and the most beautiful soul. You’re the girl I’ve prayed for since I was a scrawny, sickly 10 year old. You’re the girl my mother always told me I would end up with.. So, I wanted to ask you a question--.” Steve opened the velvet box, revealing his mothers engagement ring. </span>
  <span>Toni’s hands covered her mouth, as a muffled "Steve" escaped her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you...If you, Toni Stark would do me the honor and spend the rest of forever with me, as my wife. Would you marry me?” Toni took a deep, watery breath, wiping the tear tracks from her face. Steve bit his lip, feeling anxious with every unanswered second that passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y.. You wanna.. You wanna marry me? Spend forever with m-me?” Toni sobbed, looking at the crying man, as he rested down on one knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni, more than I’ve ever wanted anything in this whole world.” She nodded her head, tears continually streaming down her cheeks. Her brown eyes, full of happiness and disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, Steve! Of course I’ll marry you!” And with that Steve stood to his feet, wrapped his arms around Toni’s waist, lifting her off her feet and into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Toni.” Steve cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more, Stevie. I love you so much.” and with that they locked their lips for their first time as an engaged couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them paid any mind to the room erupting in cheers and congratulations; they were just focused on each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My future wife,” Steve whispered on Toni’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My future husband," Toni whispered back. A low growl escaped his lips making the genius’ smile grow even brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, you crazy possessive man.” S</span>
  <span>teve chuckled, his cheeks flaring red with embarrassment. Then it hit him, the ring. He hadn’t put the ring on her finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” and with that he sat Toni back down on her feet and fumbled the ring box in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This," Steve said, taking her petite left hand into his. "This was my Ma’s ring. My dad gave it to her when he proposed on their one year anniversary. It’s been in my family for well over 100 years.” And with that, he slid it on her finger. </span>
  <span>He didn’t notice Toni had begun to cry again, staring down at the ring in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay?” Steve whispered, holding her hand a little tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve... This is your mama’s ring. I can’t.. I can’t wear this.” Toni cried, still staring at the ring, like it was the ‘Hope’ diamond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She would want you to have this. I know it, Toni. I know it… But if you don’t like it, I would gladly get you a bigger one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare," Toni said, pulling her newly ringed hand to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled and wiped the tears off her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you like it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen... Thank you for.. For this. For trusting me, with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve this and so much more,” Steve said, placing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see the ring!!” Clint yelled, pushing Steve away from Toni. </span>
  <span>Steve couldn’t help but laugh as Natasha, Sam and Clint crowded around Toni sharing their congratulations and looking at her ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy for you, Stevie, really. Your Ma and Pa would have loved Toni..” Bucky said, pulling his brother in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve let tears for his parents shed, in the comfort of his brother's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma would have said ‘keep her happy Steven’.” Bucky continued as they pulled apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Pa would have said ‘keep her safe’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah they would have,” Steve said, wiping the tears from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s perfect for you Stevie, perfect. I love her to death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too," Steve said, smiling as he watched Fury wrap his goddaughter in a hug. As congratulations fell from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, son, welcome to the family.” Steve heard Edwin Jarvis say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to the older man and said: </span>
  <span>“Thank you sir, I’m the luckiest man in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you are Steven, that you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation was interrupted when Toni came barreling across the room, and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, fiance,” Toni said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, fianceé.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it possible that they’re even sappier now!?” Sam yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, they’re happy.” They heard Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve?” Toni asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, babydoll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go somewhere?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would you like to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the elevator. Guys, we’ll be back in an hour, we have to go see some people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edwin gave Toni a soft nod and said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall have a celebratory dessert waiting for you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks J, you’re the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Steve carried his new fianceé over and into the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are we going to see?” Steve asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got in the car, Toni behind the wheel, driving her and Steve to their mystery destination. </span>
  <span>Ten minutes passed as they were in the car together before Steve recognized where they were going. </span>
  <span>Toni put the car in park and turned to Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” She asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than okay, Tones... it’s perfect.” </span>
  <span>And with that, they got out of the car and hand in hand headed to Steve’s parents headstones. </span>
  <span>Steve unlocked his hand from Toni’s and ran it over his parents headstone. </span>
  <span>He smiled and sat down on the green grass, pulling Toni to sit down on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma, Pa. This is Toni. The girl.. I’ve been telling you about.. For years now.” Steve sniffled, words breaking as he finally introduced his fianceé to his ma and pa. </span>
  <span>Toni placed a kiss to his tear tracked cheeks and turned back to the headstones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. It’s an honor to finally meet you guys, Steve has told me so much about you both.” And with that, Steve broke. </span>
  <span>He wrapped his arms tighter around Toni's waist as she rested on his lap and quietly grieved in the comfort of Toni’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni continued carrying on a conversation with his parents' headstones. Sharing the story of how they got together, when Toni was de-aged and finally how Steve proposed. </span>
  <span>Steve softly cried, his face buried in the smaller woman’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take good care of your ring, Mrs. Rogers and I’ll make sure our son passes it down to the love of his life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She always wanted a daughter.” </span>
  <span>Steve spoke for the first time in twenty minutes, his voice cracking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Toni asked, running her hands through Steve’s fluffy blond hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she would have loved you so much... She’d have you call her Ma, and would tell you so many embarrassing stories about me.” </span>
  <span>Toni smiled, brushing tears away from his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your dad? Dads never liked me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d try and steal you away from me.” Steve said, holding his fianceé a little tighter at the thought of losing her to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. He’d tease you, probably about your hair and how loud you were. Then would make fun of you for marrying a sap like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with my hair?” Toni asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s perfect. But in my time, women didn’t have short hair, so he would probably give you shit for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh okay, I see how it is, Mr. Rogers.” Toni chuckled, turning to face the headstones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t you fret, old man, I’ll give it as well as I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you two would be so annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey--!" Toni shouted, laughing as Steve silenced her with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After 5 minutes of comfortable silence, Toni spoke:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wish you could go back and see them one last time? Like if I could build you something, would you wanna see them again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if it risked being with you, because I don’t ever wanna be without you again.” </span>
  <span>Toni smiled and leaned in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me home, Mr. Rogers, I want some ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mrs. Rogers.” Steve said, standing to his feet a</span>
  <span>nd picked his future wife up, bridal style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Rogers huh? I like the sound of that. Maybe you should be Mr. Stark?” </span>
  <span>Steve chuckled as he walked them back to the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, babydoll, whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they got back to the tower Bucky, Edwin, and Fury were the only ones in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d the party go?” Toni asked, placing a kiss to Edwin’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted some time with my family, if that is alright with you little one.” Edwin said as Toni sat down on the couch, leaning her head on the older man’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s perfect J.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it?” Bucky asked, patting the empty cushion beside him, offering Steve a spot to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took a seat and Bucky threw his arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went really well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Did she talk their ear off -  Ow!” Fury choked as the short haired brunette punched him in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t talk that much.” and with that every man in the room let out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true and you know it, Antonia. But don’t worry, we would not trade it for the world," Edwin said, placing a kiss to her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I know you love me, J.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And still as dramatic as you were as a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is true.” Toni rolled her eyes, smiling up at the older man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so in love. I hate it.” Fury whispered to Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love her,” he said, smiling at his fianceé and her father. </span>
  <span>Toni met Steve’s gaze and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have something on my face? Why are you staring at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shrugged his shoulders and responded:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” and with that a blush crept up on her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, Rogers. You already put a ring on it.” Bucky grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll do anything for that smile.” </span>
  <span>Jarvis chuckled as Toni buried her face into his shoulder trying to hide her blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You crazy kids should get to bed. You two are overdue for some alone time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>JARVIS!</em>” Toni shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antonia, I was a married man. I remember the passion and excitement that was being engaged to the love of your life.” Toni jumped up with a shout and covered her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blah blah blah blah! No! Edwin Jarvis, no! You and I do not EVER talk about this! No sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edwin shook his head in laughter and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am old, but I am still a man, Antonia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Toni yelled, burying her face in her hands. </span>
  <span>Steve stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around her from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, babydoll,” he whispered and placed a soft kiss to her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross, I’m not Thor, I don’t wanna see or hear this,” Bucky groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, but what are you speaking of?” Edwin asked, turning to Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Thor apparently was in the kitchen while these two were getting it on...on the sofa. Him being the god of fertility and being from another planet doesn’t see sex as a private thing and decided to share with the whole team how Steve was a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfless</span>
  </em>
  <span> lover and Toni a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>expressive</span>
  </em>
  <span> one--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James Buchanan Barnes, shut up!” Tony choked, turning around in Steve’s arms, to bury her face in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And on that note, we will see you guys in the morning," Steve said, throwing the smaller brunette over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate my life,” Toni said, muffled into Steve’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please use protection, young man! I am not quite ready to be a grandfather!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I second that!” Fury agreed, making Toni let out a scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laid his future wife on their bed and placed a kiss onto her plump, red lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for agreeing to marry me, Miss Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for asking me, Mr. Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for saying yes.” </span>
  <span>Toni ran her hands down her fiance’s white shirt, and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for loving me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me.” Steve said, kissing the brunette's neck. “Would you let me show you how much I love you?” Toni smiled, her brown eyes growing darker and said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just gonna ask you the same question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.. It’s a good thing we get to spend forever together now isn't it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it is.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! I love any and all comments and kudos! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is what I imagine for Toni's ring, but you can imagine what ever you want! :)<br/>https://cdn.howtheyasked.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/erstwhile_jewelry_vintage_engagement_ring-1.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>